Eternity
by TrustingOnlyYou
Summary: Edward leaves Bella,but this time Bella isn't the wreck she truly was.The thing holding Bella together is the pack.Her pack.And the guy.You know that one extremely sexist guy who is against wolf girls?Yep thats him,and she loves him!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**  
Had it been just twenty minutes different, that could have killed me. Of course it wouldn't matter anyways because in my eyes, to live without your loved one is like not living at all, but now...I was stuck. Stuck in this form of a....a monster. I could not be counted as a protector. Of course they welcomed me with opened arms saying I was one of them,but both them and I knew that was not the truth. It never would be.


	2. Leaving

**Chapter One:Leaving**

"Edward, you can't leave!" I was not ready or willing to let him go. I knew I couldn't stop him from leaving but if I could spare just a little bit more time I would be happy.

"Bella, I tried, I truly did but I can't love you. I never have and I never will." Yes, Edward was a good liar, but I could see behind his lie enough to see this was killing him.

Maybe he wouldn't love me in the future, but you can't change what has happened. Wether he'd admit it or not, Edward had been inlove with me. And I loved...no love him. I still do and that will never change. It won't be a thing of the past, it will always be the present.

"Okay, if thats what you want. I love you." Before he could response and tell me I only thought I loved him but it was just a crush I took off.

As time passed and trees blurred around me -of course not as fast as a vampire- I slowed to a walk. I couldn't help but replay the birthday scene in my head . Had they just listened to me and not thrown a stupid party they would still be here...well not in the woods but in Forks.

I didn't blame this on Jasper of course. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

The Cullens believed that Jasper was the weakest link, but in all honesty Jasper is the strongest. He deals with not only his bloodlust, but everyone elses. Then when I am around its much harder, the smell of my blood drives Edward so crazy sometimes I belive that his bloodlust was stronger then him....no was stronger then him.

As I was thinking all this over I tripped and fell. I decided I had nothing to to get up for so I would just stay on the ground.

"Well if it isn't little miss Bella."I heard an all to familiar voice saying,but I still couldn't place my finger on it.

"Hello?"I said in more of a worried question then I thought I was capable of.

"Victoria had been looking for you."Now I knew who it was Laurent.

"Oh really?"I said menacingly,I was surprised to see him flinch that I didn't welcome death,but Victoria brought back some unwanted memories of....them.

" quite a shame I am thirsty..."He trailed off stepping torwards me.

"And why is that?"No more memories of Edward,thank you so much.I thought to myself as my voice went back to a flat dead tone.

"Torture dear .She wants Edward to live without his love as she has don't worry I will make this quick and it will only hurt a little compared to what she had planned."Laurent was now coming closer and his eyes were jet black.

"Is that so?She wants Edward to live without his love?Ask me yesterday and I would have filled that position,but Edward has given me to be fair I think it would be fine if I were of some use."I was the one walking towards him now.

"What a brave little human."He said as he stopped all movement."No you won't will please will live for Eternity without your love."He said asfter thikning for a minute.

"No!Kill me or leave me to die!"I said with as much power as I again I was surprised when he flinched.

"No no no."He muttered bairly loud enough for me to in a seconds time I was in his arms.

The transformation time lasted only a that entire day was said it felt like you were burning from the inside out,but that...that was like being in hell except way worse!No wordscould describe the pain of that day,and truthfully I don't think anybody would want to.

Something else that I felt weird about was I had no bloodlust,I wanted pancakes.

"Bella is that you?"Charlie called as I walked in the front door.

"Yeah up?"I and Charlie hardly ever talked so what could he want now?

"Where have you been?"He asked coming into the kitchen,which I had literally just entered.

"In the woods."God why was he making this such a big deal?!

"For a week?"He asked while looking me up and down to find wounds I guess."What happened to you?You look different."

"Nothing."I said as anger started to build up in me."Can you just leave me alone?!"I wasn't trying to hurt Charlie's feelings but alot was going on and I just couldn't take his questioning anymore.

"Oh no."He muttered so low I was hardly able to hear him.

"What?"I asked as the anger looked like someone important to him died.

"Your...your changing."He said a bit hesistantly.

"Pardon me?"Did he know about vampires?

"Werewolf."Charlie said as I felt a heat traveling up my body slowly,then I was on four...yes I said four legs.

"Werewolf?"I asked in shock ,but instead of hearing my voice I heard a bark.

"Bella,its ok,just go into the woods you need to calm down a bit."Charlie said sounding truly concerned.

I nodded my head and took off for the an hours worth of running I found a nice clearing-that wasn't Edward's-and laid down on a this clearing was much more beautiful then Edward' was tons of flowers,green grass,butterflies,and even a small stream.I would start coming here anytime I needed to rest.

There weren't much things out there that could hurt me,though I am sure there are more even if I did get hurt,would it truly matter if the only one I would ever love abandonned me?

How was this possible?How could I be a vampire and a werewolf?Who else were wolves?Would they try to kill me?How did Charlie know about wolves?It was all so confusing,yet so important.

After a little while of thinking I was calm adn without thinking about it I transformed-is that what they call it?-back into human form.

"Charlie!"I called as I got home.I was at the backdoor and was trying to make sure I could get up into my room without him seeing me naked.

"Bella I put some clothes on the back steps for you!"He called sounded like he was in the living room,with some company.

"Ok thanks!"I called as I slid the clothes on as quickly as I could.

"When your dressed could you come in here?"Charlie he was definetly in the living room.

"Whats up dad?"I asked as I entered the living room to find alot of not just regular guys,_huge_ guys!"Who are they?"

"Bella,I told you I would explain,but they are some people that could help me."Charlie answered warily.

"Okay."I said with a who could explain what I am was fine with me.

"Bella!"I heard a familiar voice call in pure excitement.

"Jake?"I asked unsure.

"Yep.I missed you!"Jake said as he hugged last time I had seen him was at the prom when he told me I shouldn't hang out with Edward.

"Nice to see you to!Oh and by the way you were right."After telling him he was right he looked at me skeptically.

"I normally am,but about what exactly?"He asked looking at me like I had a third head.

" said he didn't love me,and I didn't belong in his I am fine who are all of you?"I asked looking around the room.

"This is the pack Bella."Charlie said with a crud what does he have planned?!

"This is is the alpha in other words he is the leader."Jake said pointing to a huge guy with medium length hair."This is is one of my best friends also he joined right before me."Now he was pointing to a huge teenage guy who was probably about sixteen or seventeen."This is Paul."He said while pointing at a guy around the age of Sam."Thats Jared,he has anger issues."Jake said smirking at a guy."And then there is me but I think we already know eachother."

"Sorry I am late guys,I had to clean my room."A guy said from the front hallway.

"Who is that dad?"I asked,now I was the one with a skeptical look on my face.

"Another member of the thought he wasn't going to make it."Sam answered for my dad in a monotone voice.

_What the hell is his problem?_I thought to myself,already knowing I would not like him in the slightest.

"So where is the new guy?"He asked.

"Guy?!"I asked putting emphasy on the word.I didn't know much about the Quiluette tribe,but I did know that they believed only guys could become what their ancestors once were.

"Bella this is Aidan."Jake said scowling at the guy as he came into view.

"Nice to meet you Aidan."I said holding out my hand.I still hadn't really looked at him.

"Nice to meet you to....Who are you?"He asked as he shook my hand.

"I'm the new _guy_."I answered once again putting emphasis on the word.


	3. Chapter Two:Sexist Fucker

**Chapter Two:Sexist Fucker**

"Yeah right," Aidan said trying not to laugh.

"Okay guys now seriously who is the new guy?"

"Me. And if you don't want me in the pack you're going to have to get off your high horse and get over it. Point blank." I said getting really pissed. No one- and I mean no one -was going to sit here and insult me.

"No! No way! I have tried to get past your rules. I have tried to be a good addition to the pack but there is no way I am letting her join this group not now and not ever!" The last line hit me hard, the words spoken in the woods repeated in my mind over and over again. _'Bella, I tried, I truly did but I can't love you. I never have and I never will.' _

"If that's what you want." I mumbled, not even meaning to, as I slipped into unconsciousness.

"Bella," I woke up to the sound of Jake's worried voice above me.

"I am fine Jake. Sorry it's just what he said, it sounded a lot like what…._he_ said the night in the woods." I said trying hard not to remember that particular night.

"It's not my fault! For crying out loud I wasn't even talking to her! I was talking to you!" I heard Aidan yelling from somewhere else in the house, or was it outside?

"Bella why don't you tell me exactly what happened that night?" Jake asked warily probably worried I would pass out again. Hell I was even worried about that I mean was it normal for some type of werewolf-vampire thing to faint? Then again nothing about me was normal. Never has been.

"Well…."I trailed off not really wanting to tell my _werewolf best_ friend that I was half vampire. What if he didn't want to hang out with anymore? "After Edward left I kind of sort of waschangedintoavampire," I said the last part really fast but of course he still caught what I said thanks to his super hearing.

"What?" Even though he asked I knew he wasn't asking what I said he was asking what I was talking about.

"Laurent changed me in the woods." I said with a shrug acting like it was no big deal.


End file.
